Camera holders which are permanently joined to the tilt head of a camera support are for instance manufactured by the Ronford-Baker Company, England. The parts constituting the camera holder of such an arrangement have been so produced that they are unsuitable for various applications where adaptability of assembly is required. Furthermore, the known camera holder is only available fixed to a tilt head. The known camera holder is therefore not suitable for special applications